Macbeth
|kanji=ミッドナイト |rōmaji=''Middonaito'' |alias= Brain II |race=Human |gender= Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Red |hair=Black/White |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= (Slave) |mark location = Right Shoulder |occupation=Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Oración Seis Guild (former) |status=Active |relatives=Brain (foster father) |counterpart= |magic=Reflector Darkness Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 134 |anime debut=Episode 52 |japanese voice=Kōki Uchiyama |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Midnight (ミッドナイト Middonaito) is a Mage that belongs to the Oración Seis guild, a dark guild composed of highly powerful Mages whose goal is to find a power known as Nirvana, a very destructive power that was sealed away long ago.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 8-10 After the rebirth of Oración Seis he now calls himself Brain II. Appearance Midnight has a lean body structure, black spiky hair on the top, and longer, straighter white hair on the bottom. He has a set of five maroon beads on the right strand of his hair. He wears a black leather vest with white fur-like material on the collar and sleeves. He also wears a white armlet around his right bicep, and a black choker around his neck. He wears a pair of yellow trousers with black designs on them, and burgundy boots. There are spiked bracelets on his wrists and skull earrings on his ears. He even masks dark eyeliner, and plum-colored lipstick. His bottom eyelashes stick out as well. Midnight's Oración Seis stamp is red, and is printed on his right shoulder, and he wears dark nail polish. In X791, Midnight's black spiky hair has grown up to his back, covering his white hair. He has a braid of white hair on the left side of his face. He wears a whole-body white clothing that has a maroon stripe on each leg and a maroon neckline. He wears a black vest, and a light brown coat with white fur-like edges on top. Personality For most of the time he is sleeping on a floating carpet, waiting for orders. He seems to believe that his power is absolute, or, at least, higher than that of anyone else. In battles he is often bored by the weakness of his opponents. His self-confidence, in fact, comes from great skill, but it is not flawless. He seems to be sadistic, when he finds a strong opponent, he will make them suffer. He is also afraid of his father Brain. When he was defeated, he was frightened of Brain abandoning him. History Not much is known about Midnight's past, except that he was once a slave child working on the Tower of Heaven like the other Oración Seis members, he couldn't sleep because of his terror, as a young boy under Jellal's reign until Brain came and selected him to become apart of his guild with Jellal's permission.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 64Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 34 Synopsis Oración Seis arc In the battle against the alliance (consisting of the Fairy Tail Guild, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale Guild and Cait Shelter Guild) he mostly slept on a Magic flying carpet. Natsu Dragneel tries to attack him when he is still asleep but is surprised to see his flame being Magically diverted away from Midnight, whose own power was automatically protecting him. Racer suddenly appears and attacks the Fire Mage, mentioning it would be scary to wake him up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 12-13 As the Oración Seis split up, Midnight stays with Brain as he has the captured Wendy Marvell revive Jellal. However, Jellal attacks Brain and knocks Midnight off his Magic carpet. Despite all this, Midnight still remained asleep.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 138, Pages 1-7 However, it wasn't until Brain felt the defeat of Racer that he ordered Midnight to wake up and hunt down the remaining enemies to which Midnight complies to when Nirvana is revealed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Pages 18-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Pages 17-18 Midnight is next seen easily defeating Eve Thylm and Ren Akatsuki in separate instances, wondering in each case where all the strong opponents were.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 18-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 11-12 Midnight later seen confronting Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Jura Neekis and Hoteye after overhearing their intention to stop Nirvana (which they're currently on). He seems especially irked when Hoteye calls Brain's methods for changing light to dark wrong, attacking the group in an instant. Hoteye manages to save the group before proceeding to fight against Midnight to hold him off while they escape.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Pages 10-14 Not long after their battle, Midnight was in disbelief to find himself defeated by Hoteye and is afraid that his father will abandon him. He than decides to run behind a building and declares that he will not lose. However, Hoteye's Tengen (Heaven's Eye) found him and used liquid ground to destroy the building that he was in. It shows that he was caught in the attack with heavy injuries.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Pages 9-11 However, it is revealed that his loss to Hoteye was an illusion, as Midnight is shown to quickly get back up and defeat Hoteye easily. All of his wounds are gone and he states that Magic can't hurt him. It is revealed by Midnight himself that he is the strongest Mage, even surpassing his father.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 12-14 Also, Nirvana is actually under his control, not Brain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Page 19 He appears right behind Erza Scarlet and Jellal just after the explosion in the Throne Room and stated how nasty it was for his father to take his enjoyment away, and also says that since now they're his last prey they all should have fun. Jellal offered to fight him first and told Erza to stand back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 153, Pages 13-14 True to his words of being the strongest in the Oración Seis, he defeats Jellal very quickly and moves in for his last victim, Erza (however, the self-destruct spell Jellal casted on himself had severely weakened him, so Jellal may be stronger as he defeated Erza before).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 153, Page 20 The two then do battle. During their battle, Midnight explains his power to Erza and as he uses it to cause her great pain, and reveals that their first destination is Cait Shelter and also tried to recruit Jellal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 2-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 14-23 However, Erza gets back up wearing a new armor, the Robe Of Yuen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 24-25 Erza slashes at him, but he merely reflects it. However she is able to punch him, sending him flying back. She then reveals his two weaknesses. He starts strangling her with her with armor as she reveals that he cannot reflect human bodies. She then reveals that he cannot reflect things in more than one area, as he looks up to see that Erza has sent several swords flying down into his direction, pinning him into the ground. She then claims his strangling won't work on her as her her armor is an elastic armor, which his Magic won't work on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 155, Pages 2-9 Midnight then says that at midnight his Magic reaches it's peak and he transforms into a giant monster. He creates a giant explosion and stabs Erza and Jellal. However, Erza slashes him and reveals that Midnight's transformation is only an illusion. As he is defeated, he wonder how he can be defeated as he is supposed to be stronger than his father. He falls down remembering that all he wanted to do was fall into slumber in a quiet place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 155, Pages 10-19 He was then arrested with the rest of the Oración Seis by Lahar and the Rune Knights. Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Magic and Abilities Reflector (屈折 Rifurekutā lit. Refraction): Midnight's exclusive Magic, which has the ability to reflect, distort and twist all matter of objects,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 10-11 save for living things like humans.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 155, Page 6 Reflector is an extremely powerful Magic which has received praise from the former member of the Ten Wizard Saints Jellal Fernandes, who, while he was in a weakened state,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Page 5 fell to it,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 153, Page 20 and Midnight's use of it made him the strongest member of Oración Seis, even surpassing his father Brain,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Page 14 and second only to Brain's alternate personality, Zero.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 156, Page 7 *'Distort Blade': By twisting the air, Midnight is capable of generating ethereal slashes which he can send flying at his opponents. Both their size and the numbers of generated blades can be greatly varied, ranging from barrages of small attacksFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Page 14 to single, devastating cutting moves which he generates by waving his hands, and which are strong enough to effortlessly slice through solid stone buildings, cleanly bifurcating them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Pages 13-14 (Unnamed) *'Distort Shield': Midnight's ability to twist everything makes him very hard to hit, as he can freely distort any incoming attack to negate their effects,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 6-7 even turning them against the very same opponents who employed them in the first place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 15-17 He is capable of reflexively activating this defensive power of him even while asleep, as seen during the first battle between Oración Seis and Light Team, when the burst of flames Natsu Dragneel attacked him with in order to wake him up was directed elsewhere before it could land.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Page 14 (Unnamed) *'Spiral Pain' (スパイラルぺイン Supairaru Pein): A powerful spell which Midnight initiates by swiping one of his arms before himself, the index finger stretched, and the others bent, as if he was pointing to something. This prompts the intended target, located some meters away from Midnight himself, to be caught within a vortex of distorted air, which inflicts heavy damage upon them, seemingly striking them with incredible brute force, covering them in bruises and shattering armors as resistant as Erza Scarlet's Heaven's Wheel Armor, who was left in a near-death state after suffering Spiral Pain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 19-20 *'Illusions': By refracting light, Midnight is capable of generating visual illusions. This peculiar use of his Reflector Magic is the source behind Midnight's codename: during his battle with Erza Scarlet, he used an illusion to make it look like he turned into a massive, powerful monster, who proceeded to brutalize both Erza and the nearby Jellal Fernandes; he resorted to employ such means just as a clock struck midnight, claiming that in such an hour "his refraction gets to its peak". However, being a visual illusion, this spell was ineffective against Erza's artificial eye.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 155, Pages 11-19 *'Invisibility': Midnight refracts the light around him, becoming invisible and at the same time being shown capable of levitating in midair, appearing and disappearing as though as he was teleporting.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 62 - Anime Only (Unnamed) Darkness Magic: A type of Magic that Midnight has learned after seven years after the disbandment of the Oración Seis. Midnight uses this Magic the same way that Brain did, allowing him to cast dark Magical energy in different forms to attack his targets.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 140 *'Dark Rondo' (常闇回旋曲 Tokoyami Kaisenkyoku lit. Rondo of Eternal Darkness): Midnight cast and gathers dark magic and then condense it to fire the gathered dark magic on a wide scale or focused at an enemy.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 140 Enhanced Reflexes: While prone to negate any attack directed towards him through the use of his Reflector Magic, Midnight possesses sharp reflexes, high enough for him to dodge a sword which Erza Scarlet threw at him with a calm, slight movement of his head,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Page 18 as well as to emerge with minimal injuries from a downward barrage of blades, ducking most of them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 155, Pages 7-10 Equipment Magic Carpet: Since Midnight was usually asleep he sat on a magic carpet while he napped so that he could tag along with the rest of his guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 6-7 This carpet is capable of hovering a few inches off the ground, and automatically follows the guild, and more specifically Brain nearly anywhere. Appearances in Other Media Video Games Midnight appears as a playable character in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, possess the following moves: *'Main': Phantom Nail *'Sub 1': Spiral Pain *'Sub 2': Reflect *'Sub 3': Invisible Scythe *'Super': Phantom Fear Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Midnight appears as a mini-boss in the PSP Game, Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening. He can be unlocked as a playable character with a password. Major Battles *Eve Tearm vs. Midnight *Ren Akatsuki vs. Midnight *Hoteye vs. Midnight *Jellal Fernandes vs. Midnight *Erza Scarlet vs. Midnight Trivia *Midnight's character design seems to be influenced by Visual Kei, evident by his striking make-up and elaborate clothes. *It reveals that Midnight is the strongest of the Oración Seis, and his full power only activates when all the other members are defeated (when their prayers are not fulfilled). Although this is quite debatable now with his father's split personality (Zero) whose immense powers are beyond frightening, and is far more cruel and ruthless. *Many people were confused by Midnight's gender because of his clothes, hair, and feminine body shape. However, he was later revealed to be a male after "he" and "his" was used in the anime and manga to make it more definite. *Despite calling Brain his father, they are actually not blood-related, as he was once a slave child of the Tower of Heaven.Fairy Tail manga, Volume 19 Q&A. *Midnight seems to be terrified of the concept of Brain abandoning him if he lost in a battle. He stated that if he lost to Hoteye, his father would abandon him.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 62 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Oración Seis members Category:Dark Mages Category:Needs Help Category:Tower of Heaven Slaves